Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a roll-rod for a vehicle which is attached to a sub-frame (a front cross member) and in which a distal end of a body portion is connected to a power train to support the behavior of the power train. More particularly, the present invention relates to a roll-rod for a vehicle invented to be able to improve the durability, by controlling the abnormal behavior of an end plate to prevent damage to the rearmost rubber block.
Description of Related Art
Passenger vehicles mainly use a monocoque body with light weight and excellent productivity in place of a frame body. The monocoque body is a structure in which a separate frame is deleted, and a power train provided by a combination of an engine with a transmission is directly mounted to an engine room of a vehicle body. Therefore, in the monocoque body, the vehicle body itself functions as a frame, and a suspension and chassis components are mounted, respectively. However, in order to prevent the vibration of the power train from being directly transmitted to the vehicle body and distribute the impact at the time of collision of the vehicle, a sub-frame is mounted to the lower part of the vehicle.
A suspension device, a steering device or the like is mounted to the sub-frame, and the sub-frame is connected to the lower part of the power train through a roll-rod. That is, each of an engine mount and a transmission mount is mounted on both sides of the vehicle body to support the load of the power train, and the mounted roll-rod of the sub-frame shares the control of the displacement and the vibration damping of the power train.
Meanwhile, as illustrated in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the conventional roll-rod includes a body part 1 which is connected to the power train at a distal end and has a bar-like shape, and a metallic end plate 5 which is coupled to a distal end of a pipe extending to a rear side of the body 1, and a bracket 3 is mounted between the body portion 1 and the end plate 5 so as to be able to be coupled to the sub-frame. Moreover, it is constituted in a manner that rubber blocks 2, 4, 7 made of a rubber material (or a synthetic resin material) are disposed on each of the front side and rear side of the bracket 3.
Each of the front and rear rubber blocks 2, 4, 7 control the behavior of the power train during forward and backward movement of the vehicle, and are elastically deformed to insulate the vibration. At this time, the rear rubber blocks 4, 7 for controlling the behavior of the power train during the forward movement of the vehicle are formed to be thicker than the front rubber block so as to enhance durability and smoothly support the behavior during the quick start when a large load is generated, or two or more rear rubber blocks may be disposed. Moreover, the end plate 5 is fixed to the distal end of the pipe via a bolt 6 and a nut 8 to support the rearmost rubber block 4.
However, in the structure in which two or more rubber blocks 4, 7 are disposed between the end plate 5 the bracket 3 on the back side, the excessive compression and expansion are concentrated in the rearmost rubber block 4 (even though the rearmost rubber block is assembled with the end plate in the state of being bonded with adhesive), and thus, there is a problem in which a damage occurs as illustrated in FIG. 1C, and disengagement occurs.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.